Job search and posting techniques for providing information to job candidates and employers are limited to either the supply side of the market or the demand side of the market. Additionally, these prior techniques do not and cannot track recruiting engagements as end-to-end transactions. Therefore, any conclusions drawn from data in these approaches is severely limited. For example, one prior approach involves using a jobs board to post jobs. Such a board can have and can access significant amounts of data about the demand side of the market, including open positions. Some approaches try to aggregate this data by scraping jobs boards and building a representation of the job market based on postings. However, such boards do not have visibility into the available candidates or the filled positions. Accordingly, approaches using jobs board information do not know when the position is filled or who filled it. As another example, various professional social networks may be used to collect data. These networks can have and can access tremendous amounts of information about the supply side of the market, such as available candidates. However, there is no visibility into and use of the entire hiring process, including application, interview, offer, and acceptance, such that it can be considered a completed transaction.